1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to field of portable, lightweight mounts for mobile electronic devices such as satellite antenna systems and more particularly to the field of such mounts that can be easily assembled for use at a variety of rugged and remote locations and easily leveled on severe and uneven surfaces for use.
2. Discussion of the Background
Customers, especially business customers, continually require a lower cost, lightweight, and portable mount for mobile electronic devices such as automatic satellite acquisition antenna systems wherein the mount can be easily assembled and disassembled at remote locations. Such antenna systems are commonly referred to as “flyaway” due to their lightweight and compactness during transport and quick deployment in the field in use. Such antenna systems including their mounts in particular need to be rugged and durable in harsh environmental conditions. They also need to be able to be carried and quickly deployed in a short amount of time by one person on surfaces that are often very rough and uneven.
In the past, a number of portable and collapsible satellite antenna systems have been patented. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,369,097 and 5,660,366 show portable dish antennas supported by collapsible mounts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,638 provides a portable and collapsible satellite dish antenna system that can be manually carried from one location to another. U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,830 shows a portable adjustable mount for a satellite dish antenna using a stand having a pair of parallel spaced, laterally adjustable longitudinal brackets. As indicated above, it is desirable that such satellite antenna systems can be disassembled and/or folded into compact configurations for easy transport either manually or in protective cases, backpacks, or duffle bags. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,435 shows a quick release stowage system for transporting a mobile satellite antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 7,218,289 also shows a portable microwave reflector antenna that can be stowed in two hard-shelled, airline cases.
Some prior approaches use ballast to stabilize the deployed portable and collapsible satellite antenna system especially when the deployed system is used for an extended period of time. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,682,029 and 5,760,751 in this regard show collapsible satellite dish antenna mounts having hollow base containers for holding such ballast.
A continuing need exists for flyaway mounts for mobile electronic devices such as satellite antennas that are easily assembled and disassembled as well as lightweight and compact for transport and that can be quickly leveled on severe and uneven surfaces, all without the use of tools. A further need exists for such a satellite system that can be carried and deployed by one person.